


fanmix inspired by The Memory of Snow" by Museaway

by karrenia_rune



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	fanmix inspired by The Memory of Snow" by Museaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Memory of Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342847) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



Fanmix inspired by Museaway's fantastic story "The Memory of Snow" set in the (07 Ghost (manga) for Round 7 of Small Fandoms Big Bang

I'm having trouble getting the embed code to work: You can find the playlist Here:

https://open.spotify.com/user/1234865710/playlist/5rbcyL6ZwKjzD64vcrr7Px?si=hDFVwiYSQtGswWOQOLaDXQ

Track List

1\. Memories-Within Temptation  
_In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind_  
There's no other way I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside and now I know why  
All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you here All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears  
Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way to give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again it's worth it all so I can go on

2\. Hole in My Soul-Apocalyptica  
_I'm confused and misguided,_  
And my faith is beside me  
I've got a hole in my soul where you used to be  
There's a thorn in my heart and it's killing me  
I wish I could go back and do it all differently  
'Cause now there's a hole in my soul where you used to be. 

3\. Our Decades in the Sun-Nightwish  
_This verse we wrote_  
On a road home  
For you  
All this for you  
All this for you  
Our walk has been sublime  
A soaring ride and gentle lead  
You have the heart of a true friend  
One day we'll meet on that shore again.

4\. See Me in Shadow-Delain

_Standing in the shadow of our lies_  
To hide our imperfections  
Doing anything we can to hide  
Eyes wide open but still blind  
To see what really matters  
And insecurity won't go  
See me in shadows  
Standing by the ruins of your soul  
That cries for some more meaning  
Wondering when you have  
Become so cold 

5\. Through the Ghost-Shinedown

_All the perfect moments are wrong_  
All the precious pieces are gone  
Everything that mattered is just  
A city of dust  
Covering both of us  
Did you hide yourself away?  
Did you eclipse another day?  
I used to wake up to the colour of your soul  
6\. Hold back the Night-Sinead O'Connor  
_I want to walk_  
Into the light  
Day has turned cold  
Hold back the night  
What will become  
Of you and I  
We had a dream  
Don't let it die  
Just hold back the night 

7\. One Cool Remove-Shawn Colvin  
_One cool remove from the white sun,_  
Rising like a cloud above the land.  
One cool remove from the red moon,  
Falling like a hand.  
One cool remove  
One cool remove 

8\. That's how Strong My Love Is-Alicia Keys

_Through the deepest waters_  
I won't let you drown (I won't let you drown Ohh!)  
That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love, my love, my love)  
Cause we're the moon in the sky  
That will never come down (never come down)  
That's how strong my love is (Oh that's how strong my love is)  
That's how strong my love is  
That's how strong my love is 

9\. Dizzy in the Comedown-Turnover

_If I stay do you think that we could change your routine?_  
I know a trick, I've always got a few up my sleeve  
This life is controlled confusion  
It's just a grand illusion  
And you ask me "How do you feel when you're away?"  
And you ask me "How do you pass the days?" 

10\. Something Good Can work-Two Door Cinema https://open.spotify.com/track/1aGvLFHJ2shKqO9uycaUcW?si=DxHqse1vSBeli9zVpRPyUA 

Bonus track: Don't You Worry, Child-Swedish House Mafia

Bonus track Instrumental: The Memory of Snow-Dennis Hysom and Dan Alvarez

* * *


End file.
